


夜莺

by Ivansher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 勇维 - Freeform, 尤维
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 毕竟，我最讨厌输了。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	夜莺

**Author's Note:**

> 勇利→维克托←尤里

原来他自己也不知道。

虽然这么说，我也才刚意识到不久。就在那个人从天而降，闯进现实的那一刻。的确有些晚了。

尤里站得比我更近，可以大声地喊出来，不需要顾忌什么。他靠在围栏上，追随着冰场上身影的目光，也让我觉得熟悉。可是离得近了，不一定是好事。他的眼里只有追逐，追逐。只是为了胜利吗？

在冰场上胜过尤里，或许很难。但还有比这更困难的。这一次，我没有多少犹豫不决的余地了。

毕竟，我最讨厌输了。


End file.
